


‘Tradizione’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Topi marziani [1]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Drabble, hot dog - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche i marziani amano gli Hot-dog.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 16. A e B e gli Hot Dog alle tre di notte.





	‘Tradizione’

 

 

‘Tradizione’

 

Sterzo sospirò pesantemente, vedeva sfocato, s’infilò gli occhiali, facendo ondeggiare le antenne, scompigliando i peli castano chiaro.

< Questo posto è così tranquillo rispetto a Marte, nonostante tutto. Come vorrei che il mio mondo natio fosse ancora così… Mi manca così tanto > pensò.

“Ancora sveglio?” si sentì domandare.

Sollevò l’hot-dog che teneva in mano e si voltò a guardare Pistone.

“Anche tu sei qui per un hot-dog alle tre di notte? Bene, mi fa piacere condividere questa tradizione” disse Pistone. Socchiuse l’unico occhio sano e sorrise, si preparò il panino utilizzando il braccio robotico.

“Tutti dovrebbero provarla” disse Sterzo.

 

[100].


End file.
